


Plum Wine

by candy-cadet (thesmutlord)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Genji is still a slut tho don't worry, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Shimadacest, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutlord/pseuds/candy-cadet
Summary: Hanzo roused slowly, a strange feeling lingering like a fog over his brain.





	Plum Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I will probably never complete. It's short and sweet and I just love these boys so much. I would love to write more of them in the future if I am so inspired. Thank you for reading if you do.

Hanzo roused slowly, a strange feeling lingering like a fog over his brain. He stretched and nuzzled his face deeper into the pillows, trying to grasp onto the last strands of memories left behind from his disappearing dream. He slowly began to draw back wispy memories of being caught out in the rain, a red umbrella useless against the windblown droplets, a brilliant flash of green hair.

His eyes cracked open, recognizing the scent of his little brother’s favorite incense mixed with his soap, perfectly entwined with the gentle breeze of blooming cherry blossoms streaming in through the wide open windows.

He smiled down at the younger Shimada, who was completely passed out inside the crook of Hanzo’s arm, mouth wide open and - to Hanzo’s annoyed realization - drooling onto his sleeve.

Well, that explained the rain, he snorted to himself. Content in just settling back into sleep, he had just started to doze off again when he heard Genji stir slightly, groaning.

“Anija…” He nuzzled his face into Hanzo’s chest, muffling his speech. “What time is it?”

“Much later than we should have slept, I think, but we have the plum wine to blame for that.” Hanzo smiled, carding his fingers through Genji’s messy green locks. Genji groaned again, removing his face from Hanzo’s chest to rub his eyes.

“Did we miss breakfast?” Genji asked, his voice full of innocent worry. Hanzo chuckled.

“By hours, I am afraid,” Hanzo said regretfully, his own stomach gurgling in protest.

“We may as well stay here in bed until lunchtime then,” Genji smiled, sliding his hand under the blankets, between Hanzo’s legs. Hanzo grunted, surprised at the light touch.

“Insatiable,” he murmured teasingly. “I had you spread open for hours last night. Was that not enough?”

Genji moved his mouth to Hanzo’s neck, pressing his lips softly into Hanzo’s stubble.

“But Anija, I’m hard…” He whined, wrapping his legs around one of Hanzo’s pleadingly, pressing into his thigh as though he felt he had to prove it.

“I have begun to think that that is just your default state of being,” Hanzo smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Only for you, Anija,” Genji said sweetly, glancing up through his eyelashes.


End file.
